Mortal Kombat Kombatatant Files: Po
by KJMusical
Summary: This is what I think Po from Kung Fu Panda would be like if he was a playable character in Mortal Kombat 9. Rated T for violence. R&R! Don't like? Don't read!


Author's Note: This story is to show you guys what I think Po from the Kung Fu Panda series would be like if he was a DLC character. All details are in the story, including basic info, character opening, battle cry, description, background, Special attacks, fatalities, friendship, babality & Ending for the first time. I do not own Mortal Kombat or anything like that.

MK Kombatant #3

Name: Po

Age: Unknown

Status: Dragon Warrior

Origin: China

Fighting Style: Kung Fu

Resides: China

Species: Panda

Allies:

Sub-Zero

Tigress

Enemies:

Shao Kahn

Alignment: Good

Battle Cry: "Get ready to feel the thunder!"

Battle Introduction: Po drops down from the top of the screen, slamming his fist into the ground. He then stands, yells this battle cry whilst pointing at the off-screen opponent and goes into his fighting stance.

Description (Primary): Same as Kung Fu Panda films.

(Alternate): Po wears 'Dragon Warrior' armour that is similar to samurai armour but with dragons on the metal shoulder and knee pads.

Background: Raised by Mister Ping ever since his parents were attacked by Lord Shen's armies when he was a baby, Po had a fascination with kung fu and wished to become a master.

Years later, his dream came true and he trained and fought along side the Furious Five, a group of kung fu masters and Po's heroes, against Tai Lung & Lord Shen.

When Po heard about a mysterious tournament somewhere far away, he left his home, The Jade Palace, to investigate and find out the truth of this whole 'tournament'.

But little does Po know, that on his journey, he's being followed.

Special Attacks:

Chi Blast: Po throws a ball of concentrated energy at his opponent, causing damage on impact.

Looking Into The Light: Po generates a yellow light from his hand that temporarily blinds the opponent, giving Po a free hit.

Inner Peace: Po uses inner peace to deflect any projectile attacks the opponent uses.

Chi Teleport: Po disappears in a cloud of yellow smoke before re-appearing either further away or closer to the opponent.

X-Ray attack: Po taunts the opponent by saying "Come on, fight me!" whilst making a "bring it on" gesture with his fingers. If the opponent attacks during this, Po will parry the attack, deliver 6 blows to the opponent's chest before uppercutting the opponent in the jaw, launching the opponent into the air and at the same time, breaking it. As the opponent comes back down, Po uses a chi blast to hit their torso, damaging their ribs.

Fatality 1: Wushi Finger Hold

Po grabs the opponent's pinkie finger with his index before raising his middle, ring and pinkie finger upward. The opponent pleads for mercy before Po whispers "Skadoosh.". The opponent then explodes into yellow light. Po shields his face from the light. When he looks back, the opponent has completely vanished.

Fatality 2: Tombstone Drop

Po holds his opponent still before turning his back on him/her. He then places his arms criss-cross on his chest before leaning back, crushing his opponent to death under his weight in the process. He then stands up before looking at the blood and gore on the ground below him and saying "Whoa. OK, I'm NOT cleaning that up."

Friendship: None

Hara-Kiri: None

Babality: Po sits on the ground before seeing a radish next to him. He picks it up and starts eating it.

Winning action: Po places his fist into his hand and then bows at the unconscious opponent.

Ending: Using all of his abilities he learned back at the Jade Palace, Po managed to use his skill at kung fu to defeat Shao Kahn.

Upon returning to the Valley of Peace however, Po was told some harsh news from The Furious Five: The Valley of Peace had been attacked by mysterious ninjas in yellow and Master Shifu had been captured.

Po had made an alliance with the Lin Kuei before returning to the Valley of Peace.

Po, The Furious Five and the Lin Kuei set out to stop this yellow clan, rescue Master Shifu and restore order to the Valley of Peace. In a few days, all will be restored to normal.


End file.
